TTofT Sakura Tree Blossoms Through A Summer's Day
by Xardain-Ominvus
Summary: The Time of The Sakura Tree Blossoms Through A Summer's Day. Sasuke is sitting alone and crying because of the death of his parents. Then a blond boy meet him and cheer him up by taking him to a park full of Sakura Trees,
1. Ch1 Past

**The Time of The Sakura Tree Blossoms Through A Summer's Day**

I don't own the characters of Naruto but Love the series any way to do this. This story will be Yaoi, where it has a maleXmale thing here. I am not going to say who I am paring but I will also have some straight parings as well. Muhahaha so you won't be able to figure it out that easily. Any wayz lets start this story and enjoy. Oh by the way if you don't like yaois then get the hell out be for it's too late. Go to something else before you read the story. For everyone that doesn't have a problem with Yaoi then stay and read, also enjoy. X3

Chapter 1: Past

It's a warm summer day in the town Konoha. The water was clear to see as a boy looks at his reflection. His expression was the kind filled with pain and sorrow. The boy had black raven like hair, a blue t-shirt and kaki short. He stares at the water as he sits at the small port. The lake's clear water moved in a wave once a drop of tear hits the surface of the lake. The raven haired boy let his tears fall from his face.

"I can't believe their gone." wiped the boy. "I can't believe both mom and dad are gone. Forever."

Behind the boy were steps leading to higher grounds where both side walks and street meet. Up on the side walk was a blond boy with a yellow T-shirt and blue shorts with whisker like marks on both of his cheeks. He was walking when he saw the black haired boy near the lake's water. The blond was curious about the boy so he went to the steps leading down. He walked up from behind and the blond smiled. He sat next to the raven haired boy but his smile fade as he saw the tears coming from the eyes of the dark haired boy.

"Hey why are you crying?" asked the blond.

"It's nothing so just leave me alone." sadly said the black haired boy.

"Aw come on, their nothing to be sad about. Today is when the cherry blossoms." said the blond.

"Can't you just leave me alone." said the raven haired boy as he sounded annoyed.

"Come on, if you're crying about something then I'll help you by cheering you up." cheerfully said the blond boy.

"Just leave my alone." said the black haired boy.

The blond didn't hear or just ignore what the black haired boy said and just grabbed him by the hand. He pulled the depressed boy, making him get up on his feet. The blond rushed up the steps as he kept on holding on the black haired boy's hand. The black haired boy tried to break away but it was useless, the way the blond was holding him and he wasn't going to let go any time soon. They made it to a park where there were so many Sakura Trees. They all bloomed beautiful pink pedals that made the blond smiled more. The blond saw the raven haired boy was looking away and still looking depress.

"Come on, I know you might not want to talk about what's bothering you but at less enjoy the sight of these trees." said the blond as he tries to cheer the boy up.

The black haired boy sighed and just looked. He kinda liked what he was sees. The sight of pedals moving with the wind kind of made the boy happy.

"So what's your name?" asked the blond.

"S-S-Sasuke Uchiha." answered the black haired boy as he stutter.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said the blond as he smiles.

The two boys enjoy the sight as the sat down under a tree. Sasuke was still a little sad but enjoy a little company from this blond boy.

"Hey Sasuke." said Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Lets promise that'll we'll come back to this place." cheerfully said Naruto.

"But I just met you." said Sasuke.

"I know but I want to think of us as friends." said Naruto.

Sasuke was a little puzzled about what Naruto said but he just went with it as he sticks his pinky finger out in front of Naruto and said "Sure I promised."

Naruto rapped his pinky finger with Sasuke and smiled at him. Just then they heard a voice.

"Naruto!" called out a voice.

"*sigh* I guess I better go." said Naruto.

"Wait, will I see you again tomorrow?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm sorry but I am moving to a different town. Today was my last day here." sadly said Naruto

"Oh." was all Sasuke said as he then looked depressed again.

"I'm sorry, maybe we'll see each other again someday. Remember we promised to come back here one day." said Naruto as he try to cheer Sasuke up.

"Ok, see ya Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Naruto!" again called the voice.

"I'll be right there Iruka! Um bye Sasuke." said Naruto as he left.

Sasuke saw Naruto left his sight as he walks to the person that was calling him. Sasuke felt happy for meeting Naruto but also felt sad for Naruto leaving him. Alone again. Sasuke was alone once again, no one to talk to or at least hear someone talking to him. He felt empty, he felt joy when his parents use to take him to the park and enjoy picnics under a tree. Now they're gone, but he still felt the same kind of joy when he was with that Naruto kid. Now no one would ever give him the joy he felt when he was with them, it's as if fate is taking every bit of joy he had. Sasuke just sighed and started to head back to his older brother's apartment. Sasuke lost his home and his parents from a fire. He still remembers the inferno, it engulfed his house and he couldn't do a thing but watch. He and his older brother were enjoying a day together before he had to leave for college. When he was walking home he saw smoke coming from some where near his house. Sasuke rush home and then that's when his world changed.

Sasuke finally got to the apartment, he was about to knock on the door when he heard voices from the other side of the door. He could recognize one voice was his brother's but the other he didn't know.

"You know why I called you here, Kakashi." said Sasuke's bother.

"Is it about Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. There was silence for a few seconds but then Kakashi continued. "I know what you're thinking Itachi, but are you sure..."

"You know I can't take care of him now. A few months ago yes but now this happened." said Itachi.

Kakashi sighed and said "You know he won't like it and might hate you later."

"I know but I have no other choice, I am leaving in a couple of days and I can't change my decision." emotionlessly said Itachi.

"Fine, your family has done a lot to help me. It'll be the least I can do." defeatly said Kakashi.

"Thank you Kakashi." said Itachi.

Sasuke's mouth was half way open and tears fell from his eyes. He was shocked on what he just heard, his own brother giving him away to someone he doesn't know. He just froze and just looked at the door; he wanted to run away and hope this is just a bad dream.

"So when do you want me to pick him up?" asked Kakashi.

"Tonight would be easier. I'll give you what ever clothes he has here." plainly said Itachi.

"Why not let him stay here until tomorrow?" questioned Kakashi.

"What's the point, he'll cry and refused to go with you. It'll save me the trouble to hear the tears the next day." emotionlessly said Itachi.

"Suit yourself." said Kakashi.

Sasuke became much more shocked on what he just heard, he can't believe that Itachi wasn't even going to let him have at least one night with him. He couldn't take it anymore, he turned and just ran away from the door. Tear trailed down his cheeks, hearing a door opening but didn't turn back. He just keep on running, he ran down the stairs and only thought about getting out of the building. Once he was out and ran a few feet away from the building, he felt someone grabbing his arm. Sasuke struggled and tried to brake free but it was no use. Itachi had a nice grip on Sasuke and won't let go that easily.

"Sasuke, stop struggling." ordered Itachi.

"Why should I. I over heard everything, you just want to get rid of me." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I have to do this. I can't raise you and study at college. I'm sorry." plainly stated Itachi.

"Sasuke, your brother has a point. He would have to work while at college and that won't help both of you." said Kakashi as he walked to Sasuke.

"H-how did you two get here so quickly." asked Sasuke.

"The Elevator." said Kakashi smiles thought his mask.

"I already set up the funeral plans. After the funeral, I am leaving and won't come back at less 4 or 8 years. I figure if I let Kakashi take care of you, it won't be hard for neither of us." said Itachi.

"So you understand?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just nod. Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi headed back to Itachi's apartment and packed what ever that Sasuke has. Once all packed up, they head to Kakashi's car. When they got there, Kakashi put that one luggage into the trunk of his car. Sasuke gave a hug to Itachi but Itachi didn't hug him back. Both Kakashi and Sasuke got in the car and left.

It's been nine years since that day. The 15 year old black hair teen could still remember about what happened to his parents and what his brother did. He cared less on what Itachi was doing now, actually he hardly careless about anyone any more. He stopped making friends along time ago and talked to hardly anyone. All the girls would gather just to see Sasuke. He finds that mostly annoying but it didn't stop him to keep on going on with his life even though it's kind of dull. School started, what annoyed Sasuke was Kakashi working there as a teacher but what made him more annoyed is that he had finally reunited with his brother. Itachi also was working there as a teacher as well. After a month of school, Sasuke was still having the same attitude but also bitterness of having his brother for a teacher.

It was a Tuesday morning, a car drove near the entrance to a high school called "HashiramaSenjuHigh School." The door opened from the front passenger seat. Out came a blond teen with an orange backpack with a picture of a fox with nine tails on each side of the backpack.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Naruto?" asked the driver.

"Yes, I'm sure Iruka. Now please stop treating me like a kid." said Naruto.

"Ok, remember to call me if you need anything and I won't be home until 6 tonight." said Iruka.

"Ok, see ya Iruka." said Naruto as he walk off and gives a quick wave to Iruka.

Naruto walks to the entrance door as he starts to talk to himself. "Man, I hate it when Iruka transfer jobs. Move to a new apartment, move away from my friends, and then the trouble of switching schools. Damn it, I bet everyone is going to mess with me for being the new guy."

Naruto open the door and entered. He could see some students walking around, he looked around for at less a sigh says 'Main Office'. Suddenly someone rush from behind Naruto and bump into him, which made the student fall down on his rear and made Naruto fall on his face.

"Ow, this is sooo going to leave a mark." said Naruto as he got up.

"Oh I sooo sorry." said the student.

Naruto walk to the student to help him up. The student was wearing dark kaki shorts and a blue-green polo shirt. Have long black hair where the bangs went way pass the chin and the back hair was made into a bundle.

"Hey it's ok, you were in a rush." said Naruto.

"Hey you're new here aren't you?" asked the student.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"I'm Haku." said Haku.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Haku." said Naruto.

"So, where do you need to go Naruto?" asked Haku.

Naruto took a minute to remember and then finally said "Oh yeah, I need to go to the Main Office. Do you know where it is Haku?"

"Yes I do, I'll take you there." said Haku as he lead the way.

Naruto followed and look around the hall. Different names by the doors they pass by, they kept on walking until Haku made a complete stop. Naruto stopped as well when he saw Haku stopped.

"Well here we are, the Main Office. I'm sorry if I can't stay with you but I need to meet someone before class start. So laters Naruto." said Haku as he ran off leaving Naruto to go in by himself.

Naruto wasn't nervous since he's been through this situation before. What he is truly nervous about is what kind of people he will meet. So far Haku is an ok guy in Naruto's book. He took a deep breath and turned the knob on the door. Naruto opened the door and entered the Main Office.


	2. Ch2 Schedule

**The Time of The Sakura Tree Blossoms Through A Summer's Day**

Chapter 2: Schedule

Naruto enters the main office and saw a woman with short black hair that might help on getting his schedule. He walk up to the woman's desk and said "Um excuse me. Do you know I can get my schedule?"

"Oh you must be the new student that Lady Tsunade told me about." said the woman.

"Um yeah. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto.

"I'm Shizune. I'll have your schedule out just a minute." said Shizune as she opened up a droor in her desk and look through some paper. Naruto was looking around the room and notice that there a stuff pig on the side of Shizune's desk. A few minutes later, Shizune finally found Naruto's schedule and hand it to him.

"Here you go Naruto." said Shizune as she smile.

"Uh Thanks." said Naurto as he gets his schedule. He walks out of the office and then looked his schedule.

1st period - Room: 30 - Theater Arts - Kurenai-sensei

2nd period - Room: 110 - Math - Kakashi-sensei

3rd period - Room: 105 - History - Uchiha-sensei

4th period - Room: 210 - Art- Deidara-sensei

Second Lunch

5th period - Room: 60 - English - Jiraiya-sensei

6th period - Room: 305 - Science - Orochimaru-sensei

7th period - Room: Gymnasium - Gym - Hoshigaki-sensei

After looking through his schedule, Naruto started to walk around the hall. He figure that his first class has to be down stairs. He looked until found some stairs leading down. He walked down stairs and hear some student coming from behind. Naruto just ignor them and kept on walking down. He reached the bottom and saw a door number, it was number 20. He look left and right to figure out which way to go. But then someone bump into Naruto from behind him. Naruto turn around and saw a pink hair girl.

"Hey, don't stand in the middle of the stair way." the pink hair girl said with additude.

"Oh I'm sorry." Naruto as he stepped aside. Naruto also noticed a blond girl with the pink hair.

"So Sakura, have you seen Sasuke today?" asked the blond girl as they continued walking.

"No I haven't Ino but I know I'll see him today." said Sakura as she and Ino continue walking to the left side of the hall.

'Sasuke, hmm that name. Where the hell have I heard that name before?' thought Naruto. Naruto stopped thinking about it for now and continue seeing which way to go. Just then the school bell rang and Naruto starting to hear people moving and rushing as well as people talking to one another. From that point Naruto knows that class is about to start so he looked at the doors to the right and noticed that they all are odd numbers. So Naruto figures that the room number he is seeking is on the opposite direction. But then a crowd started to form from the stair way. People walked to where Naruto is at and made it a little difficulte for him to head to the even number rooms. The student pushed and shoved as they head for class and Naruto did the same in order for him to get to his destaination. He got to a room that has the number 26 on it, just a couple of doors to go and Naruto will make it. The crowd lessened and it became easier for Naruto to get through. He finally gets to room 30 but as he place his hand on the door knob, the bell rang. 'Crap, late on my first day.' thought Naruto as he trun the knob. He open door and enter the room. Naruto saw that the room was big. He saw a small stage on his left side and then saw desk as well as student on the right. In the middle was a woman with black untamed hair, a white dress that has red lines going all around her, on her right arm was a red sleeve, and has red eyes. She was holding a clipboard and then looked at Naruto.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked the woman.

"Um I'm Naruto Uzumaki, ma'ma." said Naurto as he bowed.

She looked at the clipboard and said "Aw yes, I have you on my list. Welcome I am Kurenai Yuhi, I am your Theater Arts Teacher. Please take a seat."

Naruto did as he was told and sat at the only seat left. It was next to the pink hair girl from earilier. Sakura looked annoyed when Naruto sat next to her. Once Naruto took his seat, Kurenai started her lesson.

"Ok everyone, you all will be looking for a play that has a duet scene. So you will be pair up." said Kurenai as everyone started to pair themseleve with their friend but Kurenai interupted. "I know that you want to pair up with your friends but I'll be the one that do the pair." everyone started to groan execpt for Naruto because no matter what, he knows no one in the class.

"Aw man, Why can't we chose?" said someone. Naruto lookdown to the right and saw it was the blond name Ino that said it.

"Well, so far from what I can see from the pass month. You will chose people you like and know. You must learn that when it comes to actting, you don't chose who you will act with. This would be a good expiance to get to know someone else." said Kurenai as see looks at Naruto for a few seconds, kind of hintting that she wants to help Naruto to get to know someone. She planned a duet lesson but choosing the pair was planned the minute she found out she was having a new student. "The pair is as follow: Ino Yamanaka & Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi & Kiba Inzuzka, Shino Aburame & Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura's jaw just dropped. 'Aw great, not only I have to sit next to the new guy but I have to work with him too!' shout Sakura in her thoughts.

"Before anyone ask, no I will not change my choice. Now grab a book that's on the table." said Kurenai as she point at a table behind her where different books are pielled.

One person from every group got up to obtain a book, Naruto was going to get up to get a book but Sakura got up before he got the chance. Once everyone have at less one book, they head back to their seats with their partners. Once Sakura got back to her seat, she started to look through that book she chose. She flip page by page until she found a play that would be perfect for her and Naruto. Sakura didn't ask Naruto to look at the duet scene to see what he thinks. Naruto was going to say something but Sakura got up and headed to Kurenai. Naruto saw that both Sakura and Kurenai were talking, Kurenai got the book and head for a door near the small stage. She entered the room behind the door, a few minutes latter she came out and handed Sakura some paper. Sakura heads back to her seat and gave Naruto a set of papers.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"This is the scene we are going to work on." Sakura said.

"So um when are we going to do this duet scene?"

"We always perform our scene in 2 days. Today we read it and make a summary of the scene then turn in our summary. Then we practice." explained Sakura.

"Oh, so we perform on Thursday. So what play did you chose?" asked Naurto.

"I chose the play called The Odyssey." said Sakura. "It's a long play so I chose a scene that worked well. A scene where Athena talks with Odysseus. Read the scene to understand."

Naruto had seen the movie The Odyssey so he's a little bit familiar how the story works. Once he saw the lines, he groan out of displeasement of how long the scene was. He was going to say something but he figures what ever he said Sakura wouldn't listen to his complates. He knows she did that on perpuse since he's the new student. With a sigh he didn't fight it and did his work.

After reading, writting and practicing, the bell rang which told everyone first period was over. It was time for Naruto to head to his next class. Naruto went up stairs to exit the basement leve of the schools. He checked his schedule to see where's his next class. Naruto figures that the numbers from the basement level will be the same as the higher levels but increased by 100 for each floor. He saw the left side and saw the end of the hall. The end split in two and figures that he might find his next class if he goes in direction. He walked to the end and looked left and right. Right away, Naruto found his next class. It was at the first door on his right. He walked to the door and opened it. He saw a few people he saw from his previous class. Naruto entered the class room and sat down on a random chair near the back where a brunet with red triangles on both cheeks and wearing a gray hoody. The class room wasn't too big but also wasn't too small, it could sit at less 20 people in there.

"Hey you're the new guy from last period." said the brunnet. "I'm Kiba Inzuzka. So what's your's?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto almost in a boring tone.

"Geez, I thought you would be a little be inthusianstic that that."

"Sorry. Moved a lot so it gets boring for me to interduce myself." sighed Naruto. "Besides, after a day of interducing myself, people starts distancing themselves from me."

"Don't worry about it. That's all going to change when you're with me." grinned Kiba.

Just after Kiba talked to Naruto, another person came in and sat in front of Kiba. He lean on his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Shikamaru, you lazy bastard. How's it going working with Shino?" asked Kiba

"*Sigh* a little troublesome considering the kind of plays we wanted to choose." said Shikamaru with a lazy tone. "I see we have the new guy in our class again."

"Yeah, his name is-"

"I heard him said his name when we were at Kurenai's class." said Shikamaru as he cuts off Kiba and turns around.

"Right I forgot. Anyways, Naruto this is Shikamaru."

"Hey" said both Naruto and Shikamaru to each other.

Two minutes later, a pale black haired girl with gray eyes walked in and heads to where Naruto and the others were. She sat down on Kiba's left side where as Naruto sat at Kiba's right.

"Um hey Kiba." said the girl with a small voice.

"Hey Hinata, how's you lines working out?" asked Kiba

"It's alright."

"That's good to here. Hey Naruto, this is Hinata." said Kiba as he turns to Naruto and turns back to Hinata.

"Um It's nice to meet you Naruto." said Hinata.

"Nice to meet you too." said Naruto in a kind way.

"So Naruto, what class do you have after this?" asked Shikamaru.

"Um let me see." Naruto looks thur his back pack's front pocket. "I have Kurenai for first, Second is Kakashi, Next would be Uchiha for history."

"Ouch, I feel sorry for you buddy." said Kiba.

"Why do you say that?" asked Naruto.

"He's striked and boring at the same time. He doesn't show any emotions to indicate that you are annoying him." explained Shikamaru. "He also give a tone of home work."

"Damn this sucks." said Naruto with a hint of earatation.

"Um, what do you have for fouth?" asked Hinata.

"I have Deidara for Art."

"So do I." said Hinata with a small smile.

"That's cool to hear. I have Jaraiya for English." Continued Naurto

"Well, he's easy but a little bit of an odd ball." said Kiba. "Who else do you have?"

"Orochimaru for science."

"Well he's hard to deal with. He teaches but doesn't help anyone that doesn't understand his problems or any of his quizzes." said Shikamaru

"Damn it, another hard ass teacher." pouted Naruto.

"So what do you have for last period?" asked Kiba.

"Gym."

"With who?" asked Shikamaru.

"Um Hoshigaki according to my schedule."

"Eh it didn't matter who he got suck on for gym. Both gym teacher make sure everyone works hard. Both Anko and Kisame make everyone worn out." said Kiba.

After discusing about Naruto's schedule and the teachers he's going to meet, they made some converstaions about themsleves so that they can get to know each other. Ten mintues has passed scene class was suppose to start, Naruto noticed that the teacher isn't there yet.

"Man where's the teacher?" complained Naruto.

"I forgot to meanchen that Kakashi is always late. Don't ask why because nobody knows." said Kiba.

As if that was the cue, a man with gray hair and a mask cover from his nose down around his neck. A normal right eye but has a scar on his left eye as well as it being red making it different from his right.

"Sorry I'm later students, a black cat cross my path so I had to walk around it." said Kakashi as his eyes turn to upside down U's indacating him smiling.

"Told ya." said Kiba.

Kakashi looked around the room looking at his students. "Hmm I see that we have a new student." Said Kakashi as he pulls out his roster. "Hmmm, you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Am I right?"

Naruto Stand up and said "Yes I am." in a calm voice.

"Nice to meet you." said Kakashi as he smiles. Naruto sat back down as Kakashi begins the lesson. "Before we begin, um Kiba or Hinata, can either of you lend Naruto your book until he gets one from the book room."

"OK." said Kiba as he pulls his Math book out.

"Good now we can begin." said Kakashi as he turns around and started on some problems.

Naruto took a peice of page out his back pack and copy the problems. He understood some of Kakashi's problems from his pervious school, but most of the problems he couldn't quite get. He never cover them or he was going to cover them if he didn't move.

"Ok everyone, after these problems, turn your book to page 301 and do problem 1-50 then 60 through 70." said Kakashi as he finishes. Once he was done, Kakashi sat down on his chair and got an orange book from his back pocket. He opens the book and started to read it.

After Naruto finished and try his best on the problems on the board, he went to Kiba's book and started on the problems. By the time he got to problem 30, the bell rang. Everyone handed in their work and pack up. Just as Naruto about to leave, Kikashi closed his book.

"Naruto, can I speak with you for a second?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi and said "Um can you make it fast because I need to get to my next class."

"This will only take a second. I've noticed that you were have difficulties with some of the problems on the board. If you need tutoring, come after school and I'll help you."

"Wait, how did you know I had trobule with some of the problems?"

"I saw you earsing close to 20 times." smiled Kakashi.

"Oh that many huh." said Naruto as he lowers his head with an almost long face.

"How about tomorrow after school I'll help you understand the problems?" offered Kakashi.

"Um Ok." said Naruto as he smiles. Naruto heads out and rush to his next class. Luck for him, he memorized where he going when he had his schedule out. Another lucky thing is that his next class was very close by. Naruto got there with 3 minutes to spair, he opened the door and noted the teacher was about to start the lesson.

"Who might you be?" asked the teacher show no emotion what so ever.

"Um I Naruto Uzumaki sir." said Naruto in a polite way.

The teacher turn and peeked into his roster and made a nod. "I'm Itachi Uchiha. Now sit down." Itachi planly said.

Naruto looked around and noticed only one empty seat next to a raven hair guy whose just looking out the window. He looks like he doesn't give a damn if Itachi begins his lesson or not, he would continue staring. Naruto walked to the desk and sat down next to the rave.

"Hey I'm Naruto. What's your name?" whispered Naurto. The raven hair guy didn't say anything.

"Sasuke." called out Itachi which made the rave hair guy move his head slittly. "Get your book out. I want you to shair your book with Naruto. I don't want him to fall behind and give me an excuse of not having a book."

After hearing the rave's name is Sasuke, Naruto had a small flash back where he was a kid enjoying the sight of the Sakura trees. The flash back end just as it begain. Sasuke just ignored Itachi and continue not carring.

"Sasuke, I am not going to tell you again. Get your book out and shair, I don't care if you listen to the lesson." said Itachi still showing no sign of emotions.

Sasuke just sighed and grabbed his book from under his desk and gave it to Naruto. He didn't even looked at Naruto once he gave him his book and continued what he was doing earilier. Once Naruto got the book he started to talk in his thought.

'Why did I just have that small flash back?' thought Naruto as he opened the book. Itachi finally begins his lesson and Shikamaru was right, he was boring.

To let you all know, I have no freaking idea about The Odyssey, I only read fragments of it and saw the movie so DON"T TRY CORRECT ME! Ok? Oh Yeah, I haven't read the manga or seen Shippden so I am going to use Information from Wikipedia on some parts of the story.


End file.
